Navy ships are periodically cleaned using open cycle cleaning devices such as, for example, submerged cleaning and maintenance platform (SCAMP) technology that utilizes integrated impeller and cleaning brush technology and results in the direct discharge of removed constituents such as, for example, biological fouling, hull coatings, and corrosion byproducts into surrounding water. Most antifouling coatings utilize heavy metals such as Cu and Zn as biocides that are released during cleaning operations at levels that can exceed water quality criteria. This has prompted governments to develop standards to manage this discharge or, in some cases, to prohibit open water cleaning of hulls with coatings that have antifoulants in them without special permission.
Waterborne underwater hull cleaning is critical to the worldwide operation and maintenance of Navy ships and impacts operating capability (e.g., speed and maneuverability), acoustic signature, fuel efficiency and the maintainability and lifecycle of critical systems including underwater hull coatings, impress current cathodic protection systems, and propulsion systems.